


Tickling Twins

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [5]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: From @oblivion's (Tumblr account) request for me:"andddd tickle spots for the twins"
Relationships: Jake Kiszka & Josh Kiszka, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader
Series: Tumblr shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 5





	Tickling Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolekiddzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolekiddzoo/gifts).



Jake:

\- Jake is really ticklish. He hates it, because, growing up in his large family, it was ruthlessly exploited.

\- Sometimes, he’ll still allow himself to be tickled, but only be people he trusts: usually, Josh or his girlfriend

\- The best/worst spot is on his ribs, right below his armpits. It makes him shriek and curl in on himself, trying to get away. All while laughing hysterically, such is the nature of tickling

\- Also, getting the backs of his legs or the insides of his biceps is a surefire way to make Jake squeal

\- One needs to watch out, though, because he often flails his arms about and kicks his legs in attempts to be free

\- Sam has gotten one or two kicks to the nuts this way

Josh

\- Possibly a surprise, Josh isn’t nearly as ticklish as Jake.

\- If one of their younger cousins tries to tickle him, then hell play along and laugh, but it really doesn’t do much to him

\- EXCEPT for his hips. Anything even remotely feathery or human hand-like touching his hips automatically sends him into hysterics

\- Josh isn’t much of a squeaker, like Jake is. He kind of grunts and snort laughs, but he doesn’t shriek

\- He’s usually pretty weak at pushing away whoever is tickling him, too. Sometimes, Jake will come up to him, squeeze his hips, and walk away, leaving Josh gasping for breath after the sudden onslaught of tickles


End file.
